


A Curious Shine

by alamerysl



Series: The Slash Game [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bald heads, M/M, OMG SO MUCH CRACK, Ridiculous, crackity crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/pseuds/alamerysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 10 minutes for the Slash Game

When the odd, unnatural contraption lands upon the edge of Thranduil’s kingdom, he dispatches his Elven guards to investigate. It is likely the work of the Enemy.

Instead what he gets are twenty unconscious warriors lying on the ground and unmoving. Some odd men are pointing wand like weapons at them

Thranduil goes into a rage.

He summons his battle elk, intent upon dueling with their leader.

He tries all sorts of languages but these mannish oafs don’t understand a word.

They try to hit him with their lights but with the help of his trusty stead, Elk the elk, he manages to dodge them all.

Finally the contraption opens and out steps another Man.

This one is different. His clothing is just as odd, but also oddly flattering to his physique.

The stranger holds himself with a noble bearing, but what Thranduil is most curious about is his head.

A shiny, hairless head.

Elves are born with their flowing locks, dwarves are born with hair on their chests, hobbits tumble out into the world fuzzy feet first, and the few Mannish infants he’s seen all have hair on their heads as well.

But this man, he has nothing. It is shiny. And smooth.

THranduil wants to touch it.

He gets off his elk and approaches the man. He reaches out a hand and slowly, slowly touches the top of the shiny head.

“It is glorious,” Thranduil breathes out.

Meanwhile, Picard is going weak at the knees. This exotically beautiful human-like creature is giving him the best scalp massage of his life.

Even Q’s powers are nothing compared to the long, pale fingers decisively kneading into the skin.

Finally it’s too much for Picard – he skins to his knees.

“Marry me,” he groans out.

Apparently some things are universal.

Thranduil immediately accepts.

Legolas is horrified at this odd hairless creature. He prefers hairy ones.

And the two lived happily ever after!


End file.
